Code Geass: A whisper of fragility
by KarumA-chan
Summary: Set in R2ep 17, Suzaku and Lelouch talk on the Shrine grounds "Lelouch..." His voice seemed as much as a whisper, a whisper because he was afraid that if it were anything more it would break.


**Code Geass: ****A whisper of fragility**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

I decided to write this after listening to some more Cowboy Bebop songs, I was thinking about a scenario similar yesterday, guess this is it. It is a short fic, not sure if one would call this a one shot or not. I just had to write this, no pairings for this, this is my first fic in this section without Suza Lulu BL and has to do with the Kururugi Shrine scene of R2 episode 17, enjoy this. This chap is dedicated to the songs Blue and Green Bird.

* * *

_Don't care for me, don't cry. __Let's say goodbye, Adieu.  
__It's time to say goodbye, I know that in time i__t will just fade away, it's time to say goodbye._

"I have no choice but to beg you to save Nunnally..."

Those words came out with such a tone as if they were able to fool the Japanese that stood before him. The foot pressed his face further into the dirt below him, white small stones that lay route to the shrine he had once called home. Suzaku would not be fooled that easily, why should he help the person that was the cause for everything that was crumbling around them. His foot dug the Prince's fair face further into the stones as he made himself clear.

"You think I'll forgive you...?"

The tears were already in his eyes but he had promised himself not to cry, these words enraged him because it wasn't only he who had to forgive Lelouch and with that rage he stepped just a little further, ignoring the painful cries of the pathetic begging Prince below him as he yelled out to him in an even angrier tone.

"Do you think everyone would forgive you?! All the people being fooled by you... All those who have died!"

His firm hand gripping the winged memorial he had taken with him that day, it was for him a taint of hope. Hope that she would support him and stop him if he went too far, he wouldn't become like Zero, he wouldn't kill him like this, but even so it enraged him to think of those who had died for him who lay before him.

"And Euphie...!"

His eyes continued to turn to slits, but the tears didn't drop. He wouldn't become like Zero, he will not avenge her like this, but he also will not forgive him.

"If you want to apologize, then bring Euphie back to life, right now! Save the world from your evil intentions, right now!"

The grunts below him didn't stop and Lelouch didn't struggle, it pissed him off all the more and with every increasing drop his foot dug down harder. On purpose did he hurt him now, because killing was not in order. He would break Lelouch, tear his heart apart with words that were merely the reality around him. Using another's live that easily, lying to everyone and infecting the world with this disease that would burn everyone in it, he would make all those points clear to him.

"You are the man of miracles, aren't you, Zero?"

"There are no miracles..."

Was a soft and groaning answer from below.

"This is all calculations and theatrics... The mask known as Zero is a symbol, it is merely a tool used to make lies..."

More lies.

"A tool...? Bullshit! Do you think I'll accept your excuse?!"

His foot rose from his head and he bend down to grab Lelouch by his shoulders. His hands holding onto him and shaking so badly out of rage that the Prince almost thought that he was going to be beaten. But to Suzaku these were all lies, there was no excuse that could justify these means, no excuse that could make up for all the losses around them. He would not excuse a tool to be the reason that Euphemia did what Lelouch told her to do, and he would not let this be an excuse to have Shirley buried as her mother wept and cried in front of her tombstone.

"If it's a lie, then lie until the very end!"

Don't blame your own faults on something that people cannot touch.

"But, I can't return to the past..."

Lelouch shook his head in denial and looked at him with something he would have labelled as despair.

"I can't undo what I've done!"

He wouldn't allow Lelouch to just feel despair and so he threw him back again on the hard ground. He wouldn't allow Lelouch to regret, no he wanted him to pay, but it was this regret and despair that confused him.

"Tell me Lelouch! Why did you cast a 'live on' geass on me?"

Lelouch leaned upwards and looked at him, what caught his eye was that Suzaku's question, or demand, was filled with such detest and hatred, as if he truly wanted to die. Did Suzaku want to die?

"Your command that makes me 'live on' bends my values. Why did you put such a curse on me?!"

"Because I wanted to survive"

"Why did you save me when I was going to be sentenced for Prince Clovis' assassination?"

"To gain the trust of the Japanese"

"Why did you save the student council members during the hotel hijack?"

"To use them for the debut of the Black Knights"

He knew those eyes. They are the eyes that belong to a person that is willing to suffer punishment and hide away their own secret. They were the same eyes that his Father had when he killed him, they were the same reason why he was in the Britannian army, the reason for his atonement, to prevent this from ever happening again.

"That's a lie, isn't it...?"

He said in a much calmer voice, those eyes had calmed him down and they brought him enlightenment.

"Lelouch, there is only one way to atone for your lies. Make those lies the truth..."

Lelouch was surprised by those words and now looked at him as he sat up further.

"You lied that you are the ally of justice, right? Then make that reality, maintain your lie until the very end..."

"But, how should I..."

Suzaku kneeled in front of him, in front of the Prince who now not looked at him as his enemy but as a mentor, as someone that was able to give him guidance through this situation to create a proper ending for this nightmare.

"End this war, if you're Zero. No, it is something only Zero can do. End it in a manner in which the world gains peace and in which everyone can live peacefully again. Then, for Nunnally..."

If Zero would be able to bring this to the world then he would save Nunnally, for this peace would be created for her existence and her alone. She was the sole reason why it was possible. Lelouch looked at him with confusion and gratitude, but still couldn't believe what Suzaku was saying and was too stunned to take the hand in front of him.

"For Nunnally's sake I will join you once again"

That was the sealing of their contract and it brought hope to Lelouch's heart that his younger sister would be saved.

"I'm sorry"

He muttered as he realised that Suzaku was truthful indeed and he raised his hand to that of the Japanese. A weight was lifted of his shoulders because Suzaku had chosen his allegiance for this moment once again. If it was Suzaku then everything would be alright.

"With you, we can accomplish anything"

He couldn't help but let tears spring in his eyes as he was raised to his feet and even dared to smile at him for doing this one thing. Suzaku's mouth only showed a small sign of happiness, but it was enough for him because this was already larger than anything Suzaku had ever done for him.

"Thank you..."

He said and was almost up until a gunshot interrupted their found happiness. Suzaku's eyes widened and the birds who had found this sound an endangering disturbance took flight, taking along some of the leaves that had already loosened and amongst the falling leaves fell the person who could bring miracles to this world. Slowly he fell, first down on one knee before falling against his chest, for without realisation had he knelt down on the ground again and without wanting to know what had just happened raised his hands to Lelouch's shoulders. His own breath was short and fastened as he pushed him back with one hand and shock ran through his veins as he looked into the Prince's eyes.

"Lelouch..."

His voice seemed as much as a whisper, a whisper because he was afraid that if it were anything more it would break. His eyes were nearly closed and the previous tears ran down the pale porcelain face, the smile never left him and Suzaku noticed that one arm was wrapped around his stomach, a trail of blood was seeping through the uniform and was slowly falling down on the gray stone tiles below, creating a puddle of ominous red.

"No..."

Was all he could mumble and Lelouch chuckled at his response, it was all ironic, it was ironic that Suzaku, in the end, still betrayed him and he laughed at this. How could he have expected him to be honest after all that he had done, he deserved this.

"Su...zaku"

His voice was so fragile and when Lelouch started to couch he was afraid that he was going to break him. The prince looked at him again as a stream of blood ran down the side of his mouth, Suzaku's hand rose upwards and passed over the still seeping blood, spreading it out like a red stain before he let his hand run through the Prince's head before taking a steady hold of him, a hold that was filled with anger once again.

"Don't die! I will not allow you to die! Do you hear me Lelouch!"

He pressed his eyes shut and took a deep inhale as he lowered his chin down to his chest.

"You're supposed to bring peace to the world, remember!"

"Kururugi Suzaku..."

He ignored the voice of Kanon behind him and the previous tears now ran down his own face as his grip ever tightened around the Prince's skull.

"You're supposed to bring miracles, remember!"

"Kururugi Suzaku!"

His eyes snapped open when a hand pressed itself around his shoulder. The body in his hands had grown limp and was slowly cooling down to what was death. He looked at him, his face paler than it was ever before, the red being like a drop of ink on white paper, his eyes were closed but the smile was still there. Why was he still smiling?

"He's gone, Lord Kururugi... Zero is gone"

His eyes never left him and his grip never lost strength, the blood started to seep over one of his hands and sleeves, but he never hesitated. Who was going to bring this miracle now with Zero gone? Who would atone for his sins?

"Lelouch..."

"_Thank you..."_


End file.
